Expanded
by cracked-out
Summary: This shouldn't work, but somehow it does. Dean/Carter/Ty/Jaimie/Alex fivesome. Explicit het, explicit slash. Kink-see header. On LJ with different pen name.


Notes/warnings: fivesome, explicit het, explicit slash, pegging.

**Expanded**

Ty's wondering what the next act's going to be. They don't usually do this with all five of them to start with, and they _definitely_ don't do this at the loft. Even folded out, the couch isn't big enough.

But then, Dean didn't even bother _using_ the couch. Watching Dean fuck Carter, bent over his own desk, begging for more, was hotter than any commercial porn Ty's ever seen. He's surprised Carter had enough energy left to pull on a pair of sweats and collapse into his chair to get a better view of coming attractions.

Ty's relieved when he sees what Jaimie pulls out of the toybox. He needs something that Ty Rios would _never_ do to force him back into his own skin. And letting a woman peg him, especially one as deceptively tiny as Jaimie, definitely qualifies. It's not something they do all the time, but sometimes, post-case...

Once you're sharing your bed and your life at least part-time with four people, it's easier to let your guard down about not being entirely vanilla. He never would have asked for this with Melissa. Jaimie isn't _going _to ask, not with words, but the look she gives him as she selects a toy and starts strapping her harness on is enough for his consent to be given.

Dean and Alex trade glances. He can't read the messages they're sending. He's actually a little surprised that _they_ can-Dean was the one who took Alex's coming back for another try the hardest, and he knows them reaching some kind of understanding has been a rocky road.

It's Dean's turn to reach for the toybox this time. The lube doesn't surprise Ty, but the set of ribbed gloves does. He's been fingered before, but never with anything but bare hands, and he wonders what the added texture is going to feel like.

Alex puts a hand on his shoulder, rolling him onto his side before lightly kissing him. Dean seems to take that as his cue to start. He's teasing Ty as well, drawing circles on his ass, getting closer and closer to actually penetrating him. It isn't until Alex starts to kiss him open-mouthed, with plenty of tongue, that Dean finally starts prepping him. The texture's unfamiliar, but he definitely wants more of it. He wonders which one of them came up with that particular idea.

He realizes after a long moment that Dean and Alex are doing their best to synch their moves-she's using her tongue in nearly the same rhythm that Dean's using his fingers. And that just makes him hotter. Dean's all the way up to four fingers and Ty's seriously wondering if he's going to come from just what they're doing to him when they move away from him slightly.

He sees Jaimie take a step towards the bed from the corner of his eye, and he uses the added space to get on his knees, forearms against the bed. When Jaimie starts fucking him, he gets one more surprise. This go-round, she picked a vibrator. Before them, he'd always thought those were strictly for women. That was before Alex got him to come from nothing more than making out and one pressed up against his prostate from the outside, not even _i__n _him.

He's not planning to try for an endurance record here. Hell, he's actually got something of an incentive _not_ to, because Jaimie's liable to keep fucking him right on through and maybe get him to come again. Sure, Alex hasn't come yet, but it's not exactly like him getting it up is the only way she can.

Jaimie's mixing up her rhythm-first hard and fast, then slowing it down enough that he can feel every millimeter of the toy she's using as it slides in and out of him, then suddenly back to her original speed. What she's doing is enough to have him making a steady stream of incoherent noises. He reaches for his dick, only to have Alex slap his hand away and tell him "You come from just what she's doing, or you don't get to come until after _I'm_ done". Dean's laughing under his breath at that, and Ty calls him a fucking bastard in between moans. That only makes Dean laugh harder.

Jaimie's settled into a steady pattern now, and Ty can feel all the little signs that mean he's close. His eyes are shut, concentrating his attention on the sensations she's making him feel.

Ty's beginning to wonder how tight he can be wound without coming before he finally does. Jaimie's still fucking him, and the mixture of drawn-out pleasure and near-pain as he approaches the point of hypersensitivity is one _hell _of a turn-on. He hears her gasp before she slows back down, barely managing any semblance of steady movement. He's not surprised that she never completely stops, though. Hell, if he was a woman and could do the multiple thing, _he_ wouldn't.

As her thrusts start to smooth out again, Ty can feel the tension beginning to build back up in his own body. It takes longer this time by quite a bit, but he _does_ come once more, just barely before Jaimie does. And that's enough to get him to collapse all the way down, exhausted.

They've still got one person to take care of, but when Ty finally gets his eyes to open, he sees Alex is in Dean's more than capable hands. He's kissing her, one now-bare hand running up and down her body, tweaking her nipples every so often, one buried between her legs. And the look on her face says Dean's doing everything right. Her smile widens when Dean uses his hands to spread her legs, tells her to play with her breasts, and starts licking her intimately. Ty knows from very _personal_ experience that Dean's mouth should be registered as a lethal weapon, he's that damn good with it. He's not surprised Alex doesn't last very long under that kind of focused attention.

Dean easing her down a little and then upping the intensity again doesn't surprise him either. After the second time, she tells him, "I'm good for now. Save some for later."

He looks up and sees Carter's proprietory grin, and that makes _him_ smile.

This _shouldn't_ work, but somehow it does-better than anything he's ever had before, even better than Melissa when things were going good. Because of them, he's staying sane, staying Ty Curtis and able to _care_ about people and things other than himself.

Fin


End file.
